


The Pain You Feel Is Real

by thatoneauthor23



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Catelyn Tully Stark Dies, Character Death, F/M, Minor Catelyn Tully Stark/Ned Stark, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Petyr Baelish, Petyr Baelish Week, Petyr Baelish is His Own Warning, Post - Red Wedding, Red Wedding, Revenge, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneauthor23/pseuds/thatoneauthor23
Summary: Petyr Baelish finds out about Catelyn's death at the Red Wedding.
Relationships: Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Petyr Baelish & Catelyn Tully Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Pain You Feel Is Real

**THE PAIN YOU FEEL IS REAL**

“My lord?” 

The voice of a stable boy, coming from the door behind him, shook him out of the thoughts he was writing down in letter form. There was always a letter to write, a correspondence to maintain, and not enough time in the day to do it. 

“Yes?” he replied without looking up from the parchment.  
“Lord Varys wishes to see you immediately”. 

Of course. The Spider could not be happy with himself, unless he showed up uninvited at least once a week. The strong smell the eunuch seemed to always carried with him - as if he bathed in perfume instead of water - was enough to make him sick by now. However, he nodded and ordered to let him in. 

And there he was, as he had seen him just a few days earlier when he had given him some precious information about how Jamie Lannister had lost his right hand, the same hand he had used to murder the Mad King. Varys’ purple robe made him look fatter than he was - and somehow balder. For once he did not smile slyly at him, as he was used to do with every living creature in the Seven Kingdoms. After all, that was the secret weapon of one of the most dangerous man in the realm: his kind manners had taken him where he was. That was something that, deep down, they had in common. 

“Varys” he greeted him, raising his head. “To what do I owe the pleasure tonight?”. 

“I fear this will be anything but a pleasure, lord Baelish” responded the eunuch, his serious tone taking him by surprise. 

Littlefinger’s expression hardened. “Say what you must, then” he said, trying to conceal his apprehension. He had the feeling that the Spider would not be carrying good news. 

“Few hours ago, Edmure Tully married one of Walder Frey’s daughter, I believe her name is Roslyn, taking Robb Stark’s place”  
“Because the Young Wolf has already taken the vows with a young lady of Volantis. Now tell me something I don’t know” Baelish rushed impatiently. 

“Well, Frey has not taken this offence well and he has put revenge plan in place with the help of Roose Bolton and the Lannisters”. Varys paused, as if to add a touch of drama to his story. “The allies of the Stark have been slaughtered at the wedding feast. The same goes for Robb Stark and his wife. And…”. 

Littlefinger sprung to his feet, the chair behind him crashing on the floor. He leaned forward and grabbed the eunuch by the collar with a strength he was not aware of. 

“I swear, if you are lying…” he snarled, forcing Varys to look at him in the eye and without adding any further word to his threat. But in the Spider’s glace there was no sign of hesitation. 

“Lady Stark is dead”. 

That sentence him in hard in the face, like a bucket of icy cold water - like those that Edmure used to throw at him as a joke when they were little - and left him breathless. His eyes were stinging. Tears? When was the last time he cried? 

With a swift movement he turned around, he would never let that man see him in that state. 

“Leave me” he said sharply and a moment later he heard the door being closed behind his back. 

Once he was alone, he let it all out. 

A heavy fist hit the desk, and all the items on it were thrown on the cold floor. Many parchments were torn, and a few pieces of furniture knocked over. 

Petyr felt such a wild rage, the blood boiling in his veins, and he realised that had him found himself face to face with Roose Bolton or Walder Frey, he would have been able to kill them with bare hands. He could not think straight, he could not talk, all he could do was destroy anything surrounding him. 

After the anger, desperation came. Lord Baelish fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands, weeping for the only woman he had every truly loved with his cold heart. 

That skinny little girl he had grown up with and he had helplessly fallen in love for, the one he had ended up risking his life for - by challenging a much older and stronger man such as Brandon Stark. Her auburn hair and her sweet smile were now haunting him. And the thought that her last words to him were of spite and hatred for betraying her husband… 

“Oh Cat…” he sighed, as he ran a hand through his short, greying hair. “Why would you not pick me? I could have protected you…”. But she could not hear him, not anymore. He was never going to see her again. 

“I will avenge you my love” he swore. “I will eliminate those who caused all of this”. 

And that was an oath, Petyr was sure of it.


End file.
